Flowers in the Night
by Richard Beaubien
Summary: Vampire Princess Miyu, giver of the eternal dream, is about to have a gift offered to her by an unlikely source...


Richard Beaubien Presents  
  
Flower in the Night: A fanfic work  
  
  
The light given off by the by the lamps gently illuminated the dark of  
the night, enhancing the beauty of the tree's and flowers in the park. The  
warm glow given off by the mixture of light and dark strangely added to  
the feeling of comfort to the park, and the lone visitor wrapped herself  
in the feeling. A gentle cry could be heard coming from her, before she  
was surrounded by a gentle breeze of wind which began to swirl cheery  
blossoms around her, blossoms which began to fall like the tears she had.  
  
"Why do you cry?" A voice asked emanating from the darkness where the wind  
and cheery blossoms came. Panic quickly set in on the young visitor,  
wondering who had followed her to this place at night. But the feelings  
of panic where soon replaced by trust, the girl thought she could trust  
this voice. And thus she began to open up to her...  
  
"I missed my best friends birthday party because of..of..prior engagements.  
She yelled at me because of that, and then we had a fight...Oh why did I  
yell!!!" The young girl sobbed as the full weight of the day's events  
finally sunk into her.  
  
"And now you want to make it up to her right?" the strange voice asked,  
emerging from the darkness of the surrounding Sakura tree's. The young girl  
looked on in awe at the source of the voice, the comforting voice. It was  
a young girl, perhaps no older than 13, wearing a traditional flower  
kimono with a red ribbon in her hair. "Perhaps I can help?"  
  
The other young girl gazed into the strangers eyes and her feeling of  
trust was reinforced, though somewhere deep within in her conscious a  
warning bell began to sound. There was something about the young girl in a  
Kimono, something that made her fear her and trust her at the same time.  
But the young girl also had another feeling beyond trust, a feeling much  
stronger than trust and fear. She felt like she liked her, wanted her to  
be her friend. And with that feeling the young girl with long blonde hair  
tied up in odango's began to open up to the strange girl in Kimono. "You  
can't really help me, unless you can make my life normal. Normal so I can  
spend time with Naru-chan, my family, and minna-san..."  
  
The girl in the kimono laughed softly at that as she circled the blonde  
haired girl, "I can help, help you make your dreams come true. You do want  
to spend more time with your friends don't you?"  
  
"But that's not possible. It's not.."  
  
"It is," the girl in the kimono replied as she gazed into the odango  
girls eyes, a gaze that carried a look of trust, hurt, and love. "If you  
want your dream, I can make it come true for you."  
  
"Re..ally?"  
  
"Yes, I can Usagi-chan," the girl in the kimono soothingly said as she  
began to brush Usagi's hair away. She finally had a chance to get a full  
look at her and even the girl was stunned by the beauty of the young  
girl. Placing a slight kiss on her check before moving down to the throat  
area, the girl in the Kimono slowly opened her mouth and placed around  
Usagi's throat. "Dream Well, Usagi-chan...Dream well."  
  
"Miyu-chan," Usagi cried as suddenly knew the name of the young girl. But  
it was one of her last solid thoughts before her eyes began to feel  
heavy. Slowly her body fell into a state similar to sleep, yet Usagi's  
eyes remained open and glazed over. Soon her dreams would come true, soon  
she could spend time with Naru-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minna-san. She  
would be able to go shopping with them, go to movies with them. And they  
would all be happy, all be free of pain...Free from the evil...the evil...  
  
A soft white light slowly started to emit from Usagi's broach, a light  
that startled Miyu. "What's happening' she thought as the gentle light  
began to slowly engulf her body. The source of the light, the young girl  
Usagi, slowly lost the glazed look to her eyes. Not only that, her  
clothes began to disappear in a stream of ribbons slowly being replaced  
by a regal looking dress with frills. Miyu gasped as she looked at the  
face of the young girl she met earlier and saw that it now had a regal  
look to it instead of the happy go lucky expression it had on earlier. And  
as a crescent moon mark appeared on her forehead, Miyu was stunned yet  
again as she looked at Usagi's face. A face that shined a look of  
friendship towards her.  
  
"Thank you Miyu-chan"  
  
"But, But," Miyu stammered in awe of the figure that stood before her,  
someone who could very easily be called a princess. "I gave you your  
dream?"  
  
"You did Miyu-chan," Serenity smiled as she slowly started to walk around  
Miyu, once again showing her a friendly and kind expression. "And I owe  
you a great debt for showing me that brief glimpse of a normal life. But I  
can't not stay there forever for I have a bigger role to play in destiny."  
  
"A bigger role?"  
  
"Yes, a role which involve the protection of the all the planet and it's  
people not just my friends," Serenity frowned as she finished her sentence,  
"unfortunately for now I can only protect my friends. And Miyu-chan, I  
think your one of my friends."  
  
"You have to protect what, Friends?" Miyu muttered in a confused tone,  
trying to absorb the information this princess was telling her. "A  
friend...I can't...Nobody can protect everyone. And I must hunt Shinma.."  
  
Serenity smiled at that, "I know you must hunt Shinma, but you also need  
friends. Someone that can help you in your time of need, like all friends  
do. Allow me to do that for you Miyu-chan"  
  
"But, But.."  
  
But that was the last word Miyu said as the white light began to engulf  
her. 'No' she tried to yell out but her voice was dulled by the white  
light. 'Larva...'  
  
She was the vampire princess  
  
Friends  
  
She had to hunt Shinma.  
  
Family  
  
It was her destiny to banish them to the dark...With Larva's...With...  
  
Larva...'Larva' Miyu cried as she reached her out into the middle of the  
nothingness that was the white light. Slowly she was pulled in, pulled  
into a loving embrace that was soon followed by a kiss. "Larva" Miyu  
sobbed, looking up into her lone friends eyes. Around began to appear  
even more people, people that she knew the name of. Naru-chan,  
Minako-chan, Hotaru-chan, and everyone else too. Tears of Joy came from  
Miyu as all of them as they stood around her, each with a smile of  
friendship. She looked up into Larva's eyes and saw that they too had the  
same look, and one more look. A look of love...  
  
Miyu continued to cry until she saw Serenity, no Usagi walk over to her.  
She had the happy look of friendship that she always had on, and Miyu  
welcomed it's warmth. And the look broke out into a big Smile as Usagi  
held out a lone rose for her, which Miyu took looking at everyone.  
  
"Minna-san...Arigato!!!" Miyu cried as she slowly began to fall asleep...  
  
****  
  
The sun began to invade Miyu's eyes as the day slowly set upon here.  
Yawing, she slowly got out of bed only to remember one thing.   
  
"Oh no....I'm late again!!!" Miyu screamed as she rapidly threw on her  
uniform. Quickly running down the stairs, she took a quick detour to the  
kitchen to pick up a piece of toast and offer a quick "I'm late, I'm  
late...See you later Mom!!!" before throwing her shoes on and running  
out the door.   
  
"Miyu-chan!!!" her two accomplices in the crime of lateness yelled,  
running up to her.  
  
"I see you late again Usagi-chan, Naru-chan," Miyu giggled as she laughed  
at her friends.  
  
"Yeah, but..so...are...you.." Usagi panted as she continued to run towards  
the school. This however only increased the girls laughter as they  
approached the entrance of the school. They where soon to be joined by  
another late comer, though this one was waiting by the school gates.   
  
"Ohayoo Miyu-san!!"  
  
"Larva, your late too?"  
  
"Of course, I couldn't let my kawaii girlfriend be late" Larva chuckled as  
the group dashed up the stairs of the school, with Miyu in full blush and  
Usagi eyeing the lovely couple.  
  
"Hey, you got Mamoru" Naru teased as she wacked Usagi gently with her  
school bag. Drawing another round of good natured teasing from her  
friends. Miyu continued to smile as the Sensei chewed them out for being  
late. It was nice to have friends like Usagi and Naru, and it was a nice  
life...  
  
*****  
  
There is never an ending to anything, Only beginning's.  
This is another beginning....  
  
  
  
A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon/Vampire Miyu fic...  
  
Flower in the Night  
  
  



End file.
